


Well Used

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dom/Top Sam, M/M, Non-Con Roleplay, Puppy Play, Puppy Sam, Rimming, Roleplay, Sub/Bottom Castiel, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Puppy Play square on my spn kink bingo card. Sam and Castiel play out a scene they've been wanting to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Used

The discussion lasted nearly an hour, every detail and concern hammered out before Sam finally let Castiel leave the motel. Dean was gone for the night, having picked up a woman at the bar three blocks over. He'd texted a few hours ago to not expect him back until morning, and even if things didn't turn out the way he wanted he knew not to come back too soon.

Castiel walked aimlessly for a while, letting himself sink into his human headspace. It was easier now that he'd actually been human—easier to pretend away his angelic strength and sink more fully into his body. He gave it thirty minutes like Sam had requested before turning around and meandering back toward the motel.

It was dark by the time Castiel opened the door. He groped for the light switch as he slipped his keycard back into his pocket. Something butted against his leg—Castiel jumped and quickly looked down, laughing softly at himself when he realized it was just Sam pushing his head into his knee.

“Good boy,” Castiel murmured. He flipped on the light before reaching down to rub his hand through Sam's hair. “Have you been guarding the room for me while I was gone?”

He got a soft bark in reply, then a low, pleased rumble as Castiel bent to scratch over his bare back. When his pup's cock began to show a little too much interest in the attention, Castiel commanded Sam to sit.

“I think you're a little too excited,” Castiel said, tapping Sam on the nose affectionately.

His pup's tongue lolled out of his mouth, eyes wide and adoring. He didn't move as Castiel took off his coats and tie and tossed them onto Dean's bed, stayed patient right up until Castiel sank down on the end of their bed and patted his knee. Then he lunged across the room, soft little yips escaping his throat as he planted his chin on Castiel's thigh.

“Do you think you need more attention?” Castiel teased as he gently swept Sam's hair back, circling both thumbs just behind his ears.

Sam groaned and nuzzled Castiel's arm.

“Good bo—ahh!” Castiel jumped when Sam lunged forward, burying his nose in his master's crotch. Pressing a palm firmly to Sam's head, Castiel pushed him back. His pup was a wide-eyed picture of innocence that made Castiel chuckle.

“No,” Castiel said, not as firm as he would have liked. “Here.”

He went to pat his thigh, but the moment he removed his hand Sam was diving back between his legs, nuzzling insistently at Castiel's cock through his pants. Castiel grabbed Sam's shoulder, intending to shove him off, but Sam began to lap at his thickening cock and Castiel gasped, his knees falling open without his consent.

“Sam... Sam, no. Off!” Castiel commanded.

Sam whined. He reared up on his knees and Castiel thought that was the end of it, but then his pup was bracing himself against his master's chest, licking at Castiel's cheek and lips, spit-slick and sloppy. Castiel's heart began to pound when he again commanded Sam to get down, and again his pup ignored him. He pawed at Castiel's shirt, growling low in his throat when the material refused to easily give.

“S-sam, get _down!_ ” Castiel tried one last time to shove Sam, braced against him with both hands. 

Sam snarled, and the next thing Castiel knew he was face-down on the floor. A startled cry tore from his throat when teeth sank into the back of his neck, hard enough to hurt but not to break the skin. Sam growled a warning when Castiel panicked and tried to buck him off. Panting, heart racing and skin prickling with the danger of Sam's teeth sinking in, Castiel clenched his fists against the carpet and forced himself to relax. He slowly tipped his head, exposing more of his throat. Sam growled at the movement, only to go quiet when Castiel immediately stilled. 

Teeth eased away. Sam lapped at the side of Castiel's throat, gentle now that he had shown submission. He rubbed himself against Castiel's ass, hard cock grinding into him and making Castiel gasp.

“Okay, Sam, that's... oh f-fuck, that's okay, just...” Castiel squirmed, cheeks getting redder the more his pup humped against him.

Another low growl was the only warning Castiel got before Sam was lunging back to claw at his pants. Clumsy fingers caught in the waistband and yanked—Sam snarled when the material didn't budge. Pulling back, Sam bent to sniff at the pants instead. Castiel took advantage of the momentary distraction to scramble to his hands and knees. He made it maybe two inches before his pup tackled him, Sam's greater bulk sending him crashing to the floor. Teeth sank back into his neck, harder this time.

“Okay, okay Sam,” Castiel gasped. His heart pounded so harshly that he could feel it in his throat—he swallowed hard in an attempt to force it back down. “I won't run again... _ahhh,_ Sam, please!”

His pup gave one last, warning growl and released Castiel's neck. He pawed at the clothing again, whining when Castiel slowly lifted his hips and slipped his hands down to undo the fly. He barely got the slacks partway down his thighs before Sam was burying his nose in Castiel's ass.

“Fuck!” Castiel's hips bucked when his pup's tongue laved over his hole, sliding through the lube Castiel had used before taking his walk. “Sam, s-stop!”

Sam only became more insistent, lapping at Castiel until he was dripping with as much spit as lube. It trickled down over his balls, the tickle of it making him shudder. His cock was fully erect now, head brushing against the carpet every time Sam shoved a little too hard. Castiel brought up one hand so he could bite his palm, flushing all the hotter when little gasps and whines began to fall from his lips. He arched his back, presenting himself to his pup. Sam let out another growl—this one low and pleased—before he pushed himself upright so he could mount Castiel. His thick cock rubbed along Castiel's slick crack without finding its target.

Slowly, Castiel removed his teeth from his aching hand and reached back. Sam snarled a warning, but calmed when Castiel only gripped the base of his dick to guide him towards his hole. The head caught—Castiel quickly removed his hand as Sam shoved hard, sliding in all at once, stuffing him full of thick heat.

“Fuck!” Castiel bucked back. Sam bit him again, this time on the shoulder, snarling as he humped into Castiel in rapid, shallow thrusts.

His pup's cock was big, big enough that he was consistently hitting Castiel's prostate. Between that, the sting of Sam's teeth in his skin, and the rush of his fear, he could already feel his orgasm building. His hips rolled down into the fortunately soft carpet—Sam bit harder until he realized Castiel wasn't trying to escape. He eased off, but didn't let go completely. 

Sam let out a series of helpless little yips seconds before Castiel felt a sudden rush of warmth inside him. Then Sam was pulling out, lapping once at the indents in Castiel's shoulder before he came to sit beside his head, tongue lolling out and body relaxed.

The dull ache of emptiness forced a sob from Castiel's throat. He reached back and shoved three fingers into himself, hips grinding shamelessly into the carpet. Sam whined and bent down to lick Castiel's cheeks, almost frantically, like his pup was encouraging the orgasm Castiel was so desperately chasing.

“Sam... f-fuck, Sam!” Castiel pulled his fingers out of himself and scrambled around, getting his knees up under him so he could present himself to his pup again. Sam whined, confused.

“Please, please.” Bracing himself on his cheek, Castiel reached back to cup his ass in both hands, pulling himself open for his pup. Sam yipped. He nudged at Castiel's hands with his nose, then lapped almost hesitantly over Castiel's stretched hole. He growled his pleasure when Castiel ground back against his face, spilling pleas into the carpet as he tried to pull himself open even further.

His pup finally began to enthusiastically lick at Castiel's hole, following the thrash of Castiel's hips as he came untouched. The angel's hands clenched into his own skin—he bit his lip and swallowed back a scream, letting out only a choked moan as he rode out his orgasm.

Sam continued to lick sloppily into him until Castiel was flat against the carpet, hips twitching away as he cried out with oversensitivity. Only then did Sam finally collapse on top of him, heavy warmth crushing him into the floor.

Castiel didn't mind. He could handle the weight, and it was always a nice anchor after an intense scene.

They lay quietly for a moment, catching their breath. Sam nuzzled into Castiel's throat, thumb swiping over the bruising teeth marks in his neck. Castiel sighed, turning his head just enough that he could smile at Sam.

“You good?” Sam asked after a moment, voice a little rough from all the growling.

“Mmm, very,” Castiel murmured. “You?”

“I'm great. That was even better than I was expecting.”

“There should absolutely be a repeat of this,” Castiel agreed tiredly. “Shower?”

“Definitely. And then pizza.” Sam staggered to his feet, holding out a hand to Castiel once he'd struggled out of his clothes. “I gotta get the taste of lube out of my mouth. You have rug-burn on your cheek.”

“I'll fix it later.” Castiel took Sam's offered hand, letting himself be tugged towards the bathroom once he was upright.

The sharp burn from the carpet, the ache of the bite marks, even the soreness in his ass, he wanted to keep it all as long as he was able. It made him feel used in the best way possible.

 


End file.
